HetaOni - Everything Is Never As It Seems
by Sir Gil
Summary: Just a bit of Insane Italy and Holy Rome. Lots of Gore and stuff. Based off of HetaOni


Walls and doors zoomed by quickly as twelve shapes dashed down the halls. Behind them loomed a great monster that all twelve nations knew well, one more than the others.

Italy ran at the head of the group, key in hand as his goal became closer and closer. The other eleven struggled to keep up, as none were without injuries.

Canada, who was almost in the back of the group, stumbled. Russia caught him and scooped the other nation up into his arms.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Italy yelled over his shoulder, honey-brown eyes wide.

He had finally got the key! Everyone was still alive. America, England, France, even Prussia who limped along between Spain and Germany.

The front door came into view. Italy put on a burst of speed so he could unlock the door. On the other side of the door awaited the many nations who cheered them on. Her slid to a halt and jammed the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened and Italy stepped outside, holding the door open for the others.

"Come on!" Italy screamed, his legs barely able to support him as he trembled.

Nation after nation ran pasted until all were out. Italy slammed the door closed behind them and then scrambled a few steps forward to stand beside Germany and Romano.

"W-we made it…" England gasped, falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"We did…" France said, coughing.

All the nations who hadn't gone into the mansion were rushing forward. Italy found himself surrounded by Austria, Hungary, and his younger brother, Seborga. He received many hugs and congratulations. When he found the chance, he looked around.

Russia was getting crowded by his sisters while he sets Canada down. Canada murmured a "Thanks" before heading off to his family. Spain and Romano were with Belgium and Netherlands. Romano looked pissed, like normal. Germany and Prussia were with Austria. Germany was bandaging Prussia's twisted ankle. France was walking over to England, Canada, and America. Seychelles was also with the FACE house members. Japan was being harassed by South Korea while China tried to keep his other "children" in line. Hong Kong and Taiwan couldn't help but laugh at Japan's face.

Turning back to Hungary, Italy assured her that he was okay for what felt like the millionth time. He wanted nothing more but to smile and laugh with everyone, but every time he tried to smile, his memories came crushing down on him.

Italy snapped back to reality. Somehow he had started day-dreaming to escape the pain. He looked down and screamed. His reality check had come in and it was a big one. Blood soaked his military uniform and it dripped in warm and thick streams from his hands.

In front of him lay Germany's lifeless body. The wounds were horrible; deep gashes that revealed bones and organs. Tears ran in thick streams from Italy's honey-brown eyes as he reached his hand forward and closed Germany's blank blue eyes. Then he looked up. He wished right away that he hadn't.

The scene in front of his would forever haunt him in time loops to come. Limbs lay strewn across the floor. France was torn in half, Japan had his head ripped off, and China…his organs weren't in his body anymore.

A noise startled the Italian. He quickly turned his head to the sound's source. Italy struggled to his stiff legs. He started to head to the sound. Finding its source, he knelt down and whispered, "Take my hand…" He quickly realized the man was too weak and took the hand on his own.

Prussia looked up at Italy with cloudy red eyes. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and his breathing was labored. "Everyone dead?" He whispered before coughing.

Italy nodded. There was a lump in his throat that refused to go away.

"Italy…I…you have to-"Prussia coughed up a bit of blood.

"Prussia!" Italy gasped.

Weakly, Prussia shook his head. "It…aly…Please just leave…" He coughed again. "Be…fore…it comes back!" Before it's…" Prussia never finished his sentence. He struggled to breath for a few moments before his chest stilled.

Italy did nothing for a bit. He just stared off into space, honey-brown eyes blank. Then he rose to his feet, all emotion gone. His gaze traveled around the room. Then he spoke.

"I can fix this…heheh…All I have to do is put them all back together…"

He went over to America, who's right arm and leg were missing. Italy found the two limbs nearby and placed them next to where they should be. He repeated this with all the organs and limbs.

"See? Everyone's alright now! We can leave now!" Italy laughed before leaning against the wall and clutching his head. Tears were streaming from his eyes once again and his heart felt hollow. His throat was sore from all the crying.

Italy suddenly cried out and his fist collided with the wall. He limped to the corner and collapsed, head in hands.

"I can't do this!" He cried. "I don't want to be alone anymore…" His hand was throbbing with pain and he guessed it was probably broken. Italy lifted his face from his palms and his eyes scanned the room. A sudden noise caught his attention. He knew what it was and he welcomed it for the first time in all of the time loops.

Italy struggled to his feet, pain shooting through his body. It felt like he hadn't moved in years. Maybe he hadn't, but since time was so messed up he would never know.

It came around the corner and into the room. It had grown bigger since he last saw it, but he still recognized it. There are some things one would never be able to forget.

"You've finally come." Italy whispered, glaring at the Oni. "Let me guess. You haven't come to kill me, have you? Why kill me when you can make me suffer even more?" He was screaming now. Italy lunged towards the nearest body, which happened to be Germany's, and grabbed his whip. The sudden movement made his hand burn with pain.

"See this?" Italy growled, throwing the weapon to the ground. "I'm not even going to try to fight you anymore! Kill me! I don't give a shit anymore. KILL ME!"

The Oni didn't move for a few moments, but instead stood still as it was comprehending what the nation had just said. If it could even understand what he had said. Then it moved. It walked slowly towards Italy. The whole scene seemed dream-like to both of them. It stopped when it was right in front of him.

Italy looked up at the huge Oni. His heart was racing in his chest, but when he spoke, his voice was calm. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Then the Oni moved. Italy closed his eyes and waited for the end."

Then there was a voice. The voice alone nearly stopped Italy's heart.

"_Italy…Don't do this!" _Said the voice. _"Open your eyes and fight! Don't let all these time loops be for nothing!"_

Italy opened his and looked at the boy in white who stood in front of him. "Holy Rome!" He gasped.

The boy smiled and said, "Long time, no see. Sorry for not coming back. I've been busier than normal." Holy Rome sent a quick glance back at the Oni. "But no time to rejoice now. We've got a monster on our hands."

"B-but…I can't keep doing this a-alone…It's all hopeless. Everyone is just going to…d-die…again and again…." Italy whimpered. "It's-"

"No!" Holy Rome interrupted. "If you do something before everyone goes into the mansion-"

"I've tried everything!" Italy growled, "This stupid monster just messes it up every time!" Italy grabbed America's gun and his own journal. He took aim with the gun and said, "Holy Rome, please move. I've got a monster to take care up!"

Holy Rome moved back so he stood next to Italy. He unsheathed his sword so he had some sort of defense. The Oni, now having nothing between it and its prey, moved towards both of them. Italy shot, hitting it dead on the head.

"Its forehead is its weak spot!" Italy cried as he shot again.

Nodding, Holy Rome waited for Italy to stop shooting before running forward and slashing at its legs. A sudden jolt of magic from the Oni made Italy cry out and fall to the ground. Holy Rome turned his attention to Italy for one second and he felt a whoosh of air as the Oni's claws slashed down his arm and then as he was thrown to the wall. Pain shot through his body and his vision went black for a few seconds. Holy Rome struggled to not pass out or scream from the pain. He struggled to his feet, eyes closed. 'I'm dead… How does this hurt me?!" He thought.

That's when he heard Italy scream.

It was a horrible scream, one that turned his blood to ice.

"Italy!" He gasped, turning to face his old friend.

It was bad. Italy was badly hurt and could barely stand. His legs were shaking and blood drizzled down his right arm, but the light of battle still shone in his eyes. He had no intension to give up anytime soon. Holy Rome knew the pain Italy was feeling must be terrible. Italy had wounds Holy Rome couldn't see, but he couldn't back down.

The Oni attacked again and Italy took the blow on his shoulder. Tears welled in his honey-brown eyes as he took the whip that he threw previously.

"That really hurt, you know." Italy growled. He could see the shock on Holy Rome's face. This was a side of Italy not shown in a while. "You think you can kill me like you killed my friends, don't you? Well, the only one dying here is you!"

Holy Roman Empire now stood by Italy's side. "And you won't hurt my friend anymore!" He added, his cyan eyes narrowed in hatred.

Then they attacked…

The battle was long and hard, but after a few hours the Oni vanished like any other time. Once it vanished, Italy fell onto his knees, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Italy?" Holy Rome wheezed, kneeling down next to the red-head.

Italy leaned onto the other boys shoulder. "Holy…Rome…" He coughed. "St-stay with me… D-don't leave m-me…t-til I d-die…" The tears were flowing in heavy streams.

Holy Rome took Italy and picked him up. He carried Italy down the hall and to the safe room. "Italy…" He murmured. "I have never left you. Why would I leave you know?"

He laid Italy down on one of the beds and stroked his hair, avoiding that certain curl.

They sat in silence for many minutes. With each passing minute, Italy's breath grew more and more ragged and faint.

At last, Italy spoke once again. "H-Holy R-Rome…" He wheezed, "I-I love y-you…"

"I love you, too, Italy." Holy Rome kissed his forehead. Italy sighed and his eyes closed. His chest moved no more. One last tear slide down his cheek.

Italy Veneciano was dead.

"Italy! Italy!" Japan's voice called through the darkness. He felt a hand shaking his body.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and when he spoke, his voice sounded ragged. "Ja…pan…?" He coughed, his foggy eyes slowly scanning each nation's face.

"Italy!" Germany looked ready to cry. "I was so worried about you!"

Italy blinked a few times, his head throbbing. At last his vision cleared up and he saw someone. Standing right behind Germany and Romano was a shorter boy with hair much like Germany's.

'Holy Roman Empire!' He thought.

The boy smiled. "See, Italy? I told you I was always here."

That's when the first nation screamed…

Fin!

(land)


End file.
